The Final Effect Book 1: Energy
by Undying Bright Light
Summary: Beatrix and her friend Ariel were scared silly during an Armada Raid to steal Zoe West, a Pirate that knows all the secrets of the Armada. Joined by Zoe's tough as nails little sister Amber, a want to be leader Valerian and an old enemy Carlyle


_**Let's see if Pirate101 accepts this for the Fanfiction part of the website xD **_

_**So here's the first chapter of the first adventure of Careful Beatrix Devereaux :D (Btw she's a real person...and she's me! If you want to find me I'm always in the Valimina ((or however you spell it lol)) realm)**_

It was a calm day when it all happened. My best friend Ariel Bristol was dipping her feet into the calm waters to cool off.

"You shouldn't do that" I mutter "Something might bite off your feet"

Ariel laughs "Your too uptight Beatriz"

"Not uptight" I reply "Careful" I grin "My name isn't Careful Beatriz Devereaux for nothing"

Ariel sighs and rolls her eyes "Your careful _and _uptight"

We both start laughing "Hey...What's...That?"

I look up and there is an Armada ship.

"Run!" I scream

Ariel pulls her boots back on and we flee the Skull Island Docks.

Pirates are in a flurry of fear. Doors are slamming shut, people are running to their pirate friends and mentors trying to find a place to stay.

"Beatriz come on!" Ariel grabs my arm pulling me towards her tiny cabin

"We have to hurry" tears are slowly appearing in my eyes "If we don't..."

We run into her cabin and shut and lock the door.

Armada members are pouring through the streets before we even know what's happening.

"Where is she?" they are repeating over and over again

"Who are they looking for?" Ariel asks in a whisper

Doors are being torn off their hinges, people are yelling and screaming and running.

This is utter chaos.

Finally the Armada members seems to find what they are looking for. It's a young girl. She's 10 or 11 very cute, but also looks like she would pack a punch.

"Name?" one of the Armada members asks in a cold robotic voice

"Zoe West" the girl replies not a bit of fear in her voice

"Your coming with us" the Armada members crowd round her

"HELP!" Zoe screams

"Should we-" I start

"We can't Bea'" Ariel sighs "I wish we could but we can't"

I shut my eyes and silently curse the Armada.

When the Armada members finally leave everyone comes out of their hiding spots looking worried.

"We should do something!" yells a boy I know is called Bloody Valerian Reade "Do you want them to think they can just come here and steal our friends?!"

"Why did they take her anyways?" Ariel asks

A little girl maybe 6 steps forward. She looks tough and nails her silver eyes narrowed "My name is Dark Amber West and I'm the sister of Zoe West, Zoe is our only hope if we are to defeat the Armada! She stole from them! Plans, Weapons, Resources! She knew their weaknesses and that is why she was just taken away" she laughs coldly "That and the fact ye sorry old cowards weren't brave enough to try to help"

Ariel and I back away a bit.

Amber turns to look at us "You two. You two will get the esteemed pirate Boochbeard to go save my sister."

"What?" Ariel asks "Your just going to force that job upon us!?"

"Would anyone else like to do it?" Amber asks smugly, after a long silence she continues "I'm the youngest most fearsome pirate of the 7 seas. If you fail in helping me return my sister and our only hope at a free life back then you will deal with me"

"Anyone can steal plans" Valerian scoffs "Why risk our necks to help her"

Amber is on that boy like there is no tomorrow. She takes her knives out of her belt and grins like a maniac.

"You'll be helping now for that comment too" Amber grins evilly

Valerian groans "Please let me up"

Amber puts her knives back in her belt and gets off him.

"Nobody else got any cruel remarks?" Amber asks "Nobody else gonna laugh at the rough tough little girl" she looks around "Nobody? Good."

I've never yet met a little kid that could be so angry over the littlest things. As we sailed around on my old sad raft she yelled at me for so much as steering the boat a milimeter of course.

"We can't afford to miss him" Amber growls "Zoe could be dead by now and it would be all your fault"

I'd glare at the little kid "You could be just a bit nicer, maybe then we'd get somewhere"

Amber shrugs "We're still moving"

Valerian sighs "I should be doing something else. Instead we're looking for a washed up pirate like Boochbeard and his silly monkey sidekick Mr. Gandry!"

"He's a wonderful pirate!" Amber snaps "Never insult him ever again or it will be on your head!"

Valerian pales a bit but says "I'm not scared of a little girl"

As the ride continue Amber and Valerian continue to stick at each other's throats.

"Where is that stupid boat already?" Valerian snarls "I'm starting to think Boochbeard doesn't want to be found"

"We'll find him soon" Amber says her silver eyes watering "We're going to save Zoe"

In all of Amber's toughness I forgot she must still be a little girl, Ariel and Valerian must have too since their eyes widened.

"Hey it's gonna be okay" Ariel says "We'll get your sister back"

Amber slumps "We haven't found Boochbeard yet" she sighs "We're never going to get my sister back and all pirates are going to have to live in fear of the Armada for the rest of our lives"

Zoe sat in the back of her cage feeling hopeless. Poor little Amber acted tough, she needed to of course. She and Amber had been orphans almost their entire lives. Living off of what they could, roughing it. Skull Shores wasn't the easiest place to rough it...It was full of thieves and people that could easily take advantage of two young almost defenseless girls.

Amber was a tough little kid. Nobody was going to deny it. She was good with knives and strategy but without Zoe to help provide for her, Zoe feared the little girl would starve. She acted tough...She would act tough...She's probably come after the Armada...

Zoe deep down hoped her sister wouldn't, Amber might get killed too...

Yet deeper down Zoe knew Amber wasn't going to let the Armada get away

I breathed in the cold air. We were going too far North yet Amber wasn't noticing.

"Amber" I say "What direction are we supposed to be going?"

Amber looked down at her tiny rusted compass "East, turn the ship round"

I sigh doing as the kid said. I was starting to connect to everyone on the ship. Valerian wanted to be the tough guy, the leader, the guy everybody feared but he was closer to a teddy bear. He and Amber were fighting constantly simply because they had pretty much the same personality. They were tough and ready to fight right up until their consciousnesses kicked in to scream at them.

Ariel of course I already knew her. She'd been my best friend for a long long time. But I was beginning to realize for the first time how different we really were. We were yin and yang. I was yin of course, black hair, black clothes, a sword on one side of my belt, a knife on the other. I was ready to fight no matter what happened. Ariel wore all white and tan, her hair was blond, her eyes were yellow unlike my grey, she held a sharp staff though she hardly ever used it.

Of course I was viewed as bad and she as good.

Oh well...

"I wonder" Ariel said finally "What the Armada plan to do with Zoe"

"Kill her no doubt" Amber says sighing "Or perhaps be merciful and keep her locked up the rest of her life"

"That won't happen" I grin seeing a ship that nobody would dare miss

"There's Boochbeard's Ship"


End file.
